Silver Lining
by Kontradiction
Summary: The digidestined get some unexpected visitors from another reality. It isn't AU but they do go to one. Yaoi, Yuri and Het pairings abound. UPDATED! CHAPTER THREE!!!!
1. Differant Dimensions

Silver Lining  
  
Well, not really AU, but they do go to one. Yaoi + Yuri + Het'.  
  
It could be weird, save for the fact that I'm a logical person so everything makes perfect sense. If you don't get it you must be pretty stupid.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Different Dimensions  
  
Izzy frowned, either he was going crazy or two teenage girls were following him.  
  
One was tall and slender, her most noticeable feature being a long corn gold braid that almost reached her knees. The other was only just taller then himself with almost unnaturally pale skin and deep chocolate brown, shoulder length hair with two platinum blond locks making up her fringe.  
  
Some times he saw them together, sometimes separately. It had started two days ago, when the brunette had knocked on his door. She had said she was selling liquorice cake and he (being allergic to liquorice), had politely declined. The odd thing was that when Izzy offered to purchase a slice for his mother the girl hadn't had any.  
  
Ever since then, whenever he went out side, if only for a moment, he would spot one of the two girls.  
  
Even now as he talked to Tai in a public phone booth he could see the blond watching him from across the street.  
  
"What do you mean you think you're being followed?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Just what I said," Izzy hid his mouth with a hand, in case the blond could lip read. "I'd like to call a Digidestined meeting."  
  
"Okay Iz', where and when?"  
  
"My house, at noon. I don't want them following me to someone else's place and that gives you an hour and a half to contact every one and get there."  
  
"Gee, that's not much time Izzy."  
  
"I know Tai, but I'm pretty freaked. This kind of thing only ever happens to Matt or Ken."  
  
"Don't worry Iz, We'll be there. Just sit tight."  
  
"Okay thanks Tai." They both hung up and Izzy looked across the street.  
  
The blond was gone.  
  
Izzy didn't see the two all the way home. He came to his front door with a sigh of relief and fished through his pockets for his keys.  
  
"Looking for these?" Asked a cheerful, yet unfamiliar voice.  
  
With a squeak Izzy spun around and found himself staring at his two stalkers. The brunette had her hand out, offering Izzy his keys.  
  
"Who are you? And why are you following me?" He asked loudly, trying not to panic. How could they have stolen his keys from his pocket when he'd been keeping a close eye out for them?  
  
"Perhaps we should take this inside?" Said the blond in a soft musical voice.  
  
"Well?" The brunette pressed the keys into his hand. "Stop being a jack ass, Koushiro and let us in!"  
  
Gulping Izzy unlocked the door and waited.  
  
"You go in first, carrot top, and keep your hands where I can see them." Instructed the blond.  
  
He nodded and stepped inside, the duo following close behind. As soon as the blond had shut the door Izzy was startled to find himself pulled into a rib-cracking embrace by the brunette.  
  
"Shit Izzy! It's great to see you again!" Cried the girl happily.  
  
"I've never seen you before in my life." Wheezed the red head.  
  
"Let him go Sedra. We don't even know if we're in the right dimension or not."  
  
The brunette, Sedra, realised Izzy had turned to the stony faced blond. "Of course this is the place, Lee! Just look at him, he's our Izzy!"  
  
Lee raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
  
"Well, maybe not our Izzy," The girl amended. "But. You know what I mean!"  
  
Lee sunk gracefully into one of the armchairs. She seemed rather determined to ignore her companions babbling.  
  
"You called a Digidestined meeting. We will wait for the others to arrive before continuing." She said in her oddly musical soft monotone.  
  
The blond was clearly one who didn't like to waste her breath unless she had to. Her entire presence radiated danger. It wasn't hard to figure out, Lee was a warrior who'd seen her fair share of battles.  
  
However, it was the brunette, Sedra, that Izzy couldn't figure out. In a strange way she reminded him of Tai, or maybe Davis. Good natured, caring, a tad bit hyperactive.  
  
What some one like Sedra could be doing in the company of Lee, he couldn't imagine.  
  
Izzy was startled from his thoughts by the doorbell.  
  
"That should be the others!" Exclaimed Sedra rushing into the hall to get the door.  
  
The two left sitting in the lounge room heard a horrified scream.  
  
Almost faster than Izzy could see, Lee was out of her chair and had a knife pressed against his throat.  
  
Sedra backed hurriedly into the room, knocking over a vase in the process.  
  
"What's going on?" Izzy heard Tai ask in confusion.  
  
Lee tightened her grip on him and dragged him back to a window.  
  
"How far down is it?" She asked the brunette, who'd joined them. Sedra looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Ten floors. Nothing but the ground to break our fall." Answered the girl; her voice had lost all its hidden laughter.  
  
Tai entered the room, his eyes widening at the scene before him.  
  
"Sedra," Said Lee quietly. "Hold on to my shoulders and I'll break your fall."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened in disbelief. Lee was talking about sacrificing her life, so Sedra could escape from TAI???  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Squeaked Izzy, half wondering if this was all a strange dream. "There's no reason to go jumping out windows, just yet. You said you wanted to talk to the Digidestined. Tai's our leader, he's not going to hurt you."  
  
Lee eyed Tai with mistrust, her icy green eyes glittering coldly.  
  
"We'll listen to Koushiro." Said Sedra, placing a calming hand on the blonds shoulder. "I don't think the Taichi in this dimension will harm us."  
  
Lee released Izzy but didn't put her knife away. "You're too trusting Sedra."  
  
"Er, Izzy. What's going on?" Asked Tai.  
  
Lee sunk back into her chair. "I shall tolerate your presence. But make no mistake Taichi," She said matter-of-factly. "One wrong move and I will gut you like a fish faster than you can blink."  
  
"Um.Ooookaaay???"  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry we're all so late." Matt paused in the doorway. "Um, did I miss something?"  
  
It seemed the other Digidestined had arrived.  
  
Lee stood silently in the corner as Sedra explained things to the Digidestined.  
  
"My name is Sedra Wilder," She began, "and my brooding friend over there is Yaleea-"  
  
"Just call me Lee!" Snapped the blond, shooting the girl a meaningful glare.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Any way we're from a another dimension."  
  
Izzy opened his mouth to ask a question, but Sedra held up a forestalling hand.  
  
"Please save your questions until I have finished Koushiro. We were part of select few, chosen to protect a very special place, another world."  
  
Miyako interrupted, "Wait a minute! You two were Digidestined?"  
  
Lee scowled but Sedra smiled, "Yes. When we were twelve we were sucked from our summer camp to the Digital world."  
  
The older Digidestined were exchanging shocked looks.  
  
"There we fought and defeated several evil Digimon. Including Devimon, Eddamon and Piedmon. Everything settled down and four years later we were all shocked when two of our youngest members and their friends were called once again to fight for the Digital world."  
  
Tai was nodding. "That sounds the same as what happened in our reality. When they got there they found some freak, no offence Ken, enslaving Digimon. Called himself the Digimon Kaizer?"  
  
Sedra nodded sadly. "Yes, We fought the Kaizer, often barely escaping with our lives. But with his army of Digimon, he was too strong. Then, late one night the sky tore apart and the Kaizer entered the real world, bringing his hoard of enslaved Digimon with him. We faced him in the biggest battle of our lives." Sedra broke off, unable to continue or meet anyone's gaze.  
  
"On that burnt and blasted field, as the rising sun stained the heavens crimson. We were defeated." Said Lee, her soft voice easily heard in the silent room.  
  
"That's where I got these." Whispered Sedra, lightly touching her snowy strands. "A memento he called it, one for each world I'd failed. It's also where we lost Sora."  
  
"So the difference between our realities is that Ken won." Concluded Izzy. Sedra looked confused.  
  
"Were we all there?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Oh, you were there, Taichi." Hissed Lee. "You were the one who killed Sora! You are the Digimon Kaizer!" She lunged forward. Matt was there in a flash, wrestling her to the ground. The fight only lasted for a few seconds and ended with Lee pinning Matt to the floor, her knife pressed against his throat.  
  
"I don't care who you are!" She hissed menacingly, "That monster killed my little brother and he won't get away with it!"  
  
"No! Don't hurt Matt!" Shouted Takeru. "Let him go!"  
  
Lees eyes softened and she climbed to her feet. "There's not a person in this room I couldn't kill. Just be grateful that I'm not a murderer like him!" She spat glaring down at Matt.  
  
Sedra hadn't so much as batted an eye at all this. "Don't try that again Lee." She warned. "It's not our place to judge those in this world. Even I can see that this Taichi would never hurt anyone."  
  
The blond took a deep breath. "Please excuse me." She said before rushing out the door.  
  
Sedra watched her go. "Sora? Please go after her? You two were very close in our world." Sora looked uncomfortable but nodded and went any way.  
  
"Allow me to finish our tale. The Digimon Kaizer now rules both worlds, the governments tried to stop him but He crushed them easily. Life continues for most, but the Kaizer has recently been enslaving both Digimon and humans. And of course, the Kaizer hasn't forgotten about us. He's slowly killing us off. The last attack on our hide out was horrible, the Digidestined are scattered, I'm afraid we don't know who survived and who didn't." She sighed. "That's why I'm here. I've come to ask for your help. I know I have no right, but it's getting desperate. The Kaizer, he makes humans and Digimon battle each other in a huge arena for his entertainment. Children are being taken from parents and trained as soldiers. He cripples people with taxes and food is becoming so expensive that some families can't afford to eat. He makes unfair laws and gives them extreme penalties. My world needs the Digidestined."  
  
She looked around at them. "It would be foolish to answer now. But I would appreciate it if you would think about it."  
  
Tai had tears in his eyes. "Why would I do something like that? How could I? That's not me! I would never!"  
  
Sedra stood from her seat and hesitantly touched the boy on the shoulder. "I'm not too sure. But my informants tell me that when the Kaizer was a child a Digimon came out of his computer." Tai nodded. "He raised it, but it wasn't supposed to be there so another Digimon managed to get through a gateway. That Digimon was much stronger than the Kaizer's and destroyed it. Then the Digimon took the Kaizer back to the Digital world and raised him. They became lovers before the Kaizer conquered the Digital world."  
  
Tai stared at her for a moment. "What was this Digimon called?"  
  
"Myotismon."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sora halted in the shadow of a tree and looked towards the beach. Lee sat on a lone bench looking out across the bay. A breeze ruffled her blond fringe, causing golden strands to dance over her pale face. Sora was strongly reminded of someone, though she couldn't quite think who.  
  
She had a dark brooding expression on her face, she looked sad.  
  
Sora seated herself beside the girl. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"It's only been four years," Said Lee abruptly, "But It has changed so much I can hardly recognise it."  
  
"What's different in your world?" asked Sora.  
  
Lee pointed to the gardens that could be made out on the other side of the bay. "That is where the Kaizer built the Arena. Sometimes you can see the water Digimon feeding on the bodies of the humans killed in the fights. Kenta and Kazu died in there. I remember my brother and I trying to stop Takato from going after them." She didn't take her blank stare off the park. "For some reason the Digimon didn't eat Kenta. His body washed up on the shore. Rika, Henry and Iori found it."  
  
"That's horrible!" Gasped Sora. Lee shrugged.  
  
"That's life. Over there is the slave markets." She pointed to a shore side theme park. "It's actually where we found the little ones. Some 'Okiowa' guy was trying to sell Ken to some of the Kaizers scientists. We didn't know how valuable Ken's dark spore was until then. Anyway, we busted him out and as we were running for it Kari and my brother saw little Takato playing with his Digivice in one of the slave pens.  
  
In the west are the factories that manufacture Dark Rings and Modems."  
  
"What are Modems?"  
  
"They are small chips that are inserted under the skin at the base of the neck and are used to rewrite a humans thought patterns. Like Dark Rings, only for humans."  
  
Sora was quiet for a moment. "Anything else?"  
  
"Those Skyscrapers were demolished and that's the Kaizers palace. Digimon roaming the streets. The park a few streets over grew wild, that was the main entrance to our secret underground base. After his last attack, it's a burnt twisted pile of rubble now, still smouldering I imagine."  
  
"It wasn't that long ago?" Asked Sora.  
  
"It'd be three days ago, now."  
  
Sora hesitated before asking. "Is that where the Kaizer.?"  
  
"My brother and I survived the attack and we decided to find Sedra. I knew she'd gotten out okay and I didn't want her coming here by herself. He caught up with us and-" Her breath caught and unshed tears sparkled in her icy green eyes. "We gave it every thing we had, but He was too strong. The Kaizer was about to Mode me again when my brother - he, he fought the Kaizer for me. The whole time the Kaizer was laughing at him. At the very end my brother told me not to watch as the Kaizer did it. My brother died a hero." Her musical voice was raw with grief, but held an undeniable note of pride.  
  
Sora pulled Lee into a comforting hug. "It's okay to cry Lee, you don't have to hold it in."  
  
"I haven't the time to grieve, not while my brothers murderer still lives." She answered stiffly.  
  
"What was your brothers name?"  
  
"Takeru Takashi. Our parents were divorced in my reality."  
  
Sora stared at her. "What's your full name?"  
  
"Yaleea Ishida."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"We'll all think about it for tonight." Resolved Taichi. "But it's everyone's own choice if they go or not. It's not a vote." He looked over at Sedra. "Do you two have a place to stay?"  
  
The strange girls face gave away nothing. "Lee and I have been. roughing it, shall we say."  
  
All the Digidestined looked around at each other. Sora and Lee entered the room.  
  
"We have been sleeping in the vicinity of our old base."  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Interrupted Sora. "You two have been sleeping in the park for - How many days was it?"  
  
"Two." Answered Lee.  
  
"Is there a problem with this? We've slept in worse places in the Digital World, and in our world." Said Sedra with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Well, what about rapists or murderers, or something?" Asked Sora.  
  
Lee snorted indifferently. "We ran into a few of those. But a knife wielding drunk is nothing compared to fighting hand to hand against a Digimon."  
  
"We'd all feel a lot better if you weren't sleeping on the park benches, if only for the knife wielding drunks sake." Said Tai with a rueful smile.  
  
Lee glared and Sedra grinned. "Thanks! Where do we crash?"  
  
Tai thought for a moment. "Well, one of you could stay at our house." He offered. "And Matt has a spare room for when Takeru sleeps over."  
  
"No way, Tai!" Interrupted Matt.  
  
"I would rather take my chances in the park." Sneered Lee.  
  
Sedra stood stiffly and looked down at the braided girl. "Who is the leader of the Digidestined?" She asked coolly.  
  
Lee scowled. "You are."  
  
"And whose orders do you follow?"  
  
"Yours."  
  
Sedra gave a small nod. "You will spend the night at Yamato's, that's an order."  
  
The two glared at each other, finally Lee looked away. "Understood." She muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?! Isn't any one going to ask if it's okay with me?!" Snapped Matt peevishly.  
  
"No." Sniffed Lee.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Man."  
  
"Ice queen!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Hey!" Cried Davis. "Don't talk to Matt like that."  
  
"Hey," Sedra mocked, "Don't talk to Lee like that. or I'll have to confiscate Ken for a few days."  
  
Both Davis and Ken looked nonplussed. "Huh?"  
  
Sedra gave a small shriek, "What? You guys aren't together? What sort of crazy world is this?"  
  
"It's unnatural." Agreed Lee.  
  
"What! Why would Davis and I be together? I don't like Davis, I mean I do but as a friend. I don't want to be with Davis, we're friends. Just friends. Right, friends?"  
  
Davis blinked still trying to comprehend the idea,  
  
"But Ken's a boy," He commented quite stupidly.  
  
Sedra snorted, "You'll get there one of these days."  
  
Mimi giggled shrilly, "Oh my god. Davis and Ken, they'd be so cute together." Her voice rising in pitch as she hit the 'cute'.  
  
Lee covered her ears, glaring at Sedra. Sedra shrugged,  
  
"I didn't know she'd react like that," she mouthed, "Our Mimi wouldn't have."  
  
"Yes she would."  
  
Davis continued to blink.  
  
"So, you're staying at my house, right? Hope you don't mind sharing Kari's bed."  
  
"Of course not." Sedra tried to hide her smirk. "We always share a bed in my reality."  
  
Izzy blinked and then looked mortified. Tai didn't seem to notice.  
  
"That's good. Kari and I share a room," Sedra looked faintly disappointed, "And I think it'd be pretty scandalous if we shared a bed."  
  
"Probably more scandalous if she shares with Kari," Izzy mumbled, then squeaked as he noticed Lee had drawn closer threateningly.  
  
Sedra smirked. "Well we may as well be going. Kari still has to show me her bed." She looked very pleased by the concept. Izzy stopped her before she could leave,  
  
"A word?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing," She said. He waited for the rest of the Digidestined to leave.  
  
"You're with Kari aren't you," He said very bluntly, fully expecting her denial.  
  
"Shit yeah!" Sedra crowed, "I mean God, the girl is Talented, with a capital T. She does this amazing thing with her tongue and her back-" Izzy covered her mouth,  
  
"That's more then I wanted to know."  
  
She shrugged, "No problem. Before you go, what's the deal with, Matt was it? Who is he?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida? Well he's T.K.'s older brother and one of the original Digidestined." He wondered what exactly she wanted to know.  
  
Sedra let out a bark of laughter, "Holy shit! No wonder she hates him."  
  
"What?" Izzy asked, "What's so funny."  
  
"Just think about who Lee reminds you of." She walked out still laughing  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Suddenly out of the blue Davis stopped, head shooting up,  
  
"Hey, she thought we were gay!" Davis cried, suddenly realising what the girl had meant.  
  
Ken stopped as well, turning slightly pink,  
  
"I guess she did."  
  
"Well I'm not," Davis said firmly, "I like Kari, you know that, right Ken?"  
  
"Everyone knows that Dai," Ken said scuffing his foot and refusing to meet Davis's eyes.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Davis said glomping on to Ken's arm, "She's just stupid. We're just friends! Friends that's it. She was just jealous. She wants Kari for herself. Well Kari's my girl. If I can wrestle her from TL I can wrestle her from what's-her-name, Faydra."  
  
"That's Sedra."  
  
"I knew that, I was just. testing you. Yeah that's it. I was testing you." Davis said.  
  
Ken sighed, "C'mon Dai. Let's go home."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Lee's eyes widened as she surveyed Matts apartment. Matt noticed her look,  
  
"I'm sorry that my apartment isn't as good as the park," he said sarcastically.  
  
Lee brushed past him and settled on the couch,  
  
"It is satisfactory, I wasn't expecting anything more from you."  
  
"Ouch," Matt said sarcastically, "You sure know how to hit me where it hurts."  
  
Lee sniffed,  
  
"Man-whore" She hissed under her breath.  
  
Matt didn't seem to hear,  
  
"Would you like me to cook you dinner or are you just going to drink my blood?"  
  
"It probably has some sexually transmitted disease. I'd rather drink Sedra's then yours and that's saying something."  
  
Matt sighed,  
  
"Fine, I won't make you anything. Starve!"  
  
Lee didn't bother looking at him, "Highly unlikely. I have lasted three weeks without food and water."  
  
"What exactly is your world like?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"Home." She shrugged. She got up and walked over to the fridge took a sip from the jug of juice and pulled out one of Matts chocolate bars.  
  
Matt blinked, "Hey that's mine! And don't drink out of the jug!" Matt realised he was sounding hypocritical, as he usually did exactly the same thing, right down to stealing T.K.'s chocolate bars out of the fridge.  
  
Lee shrugged, biting into the chocolate bar and leaving the room.  
  
Matt glared after her then pulled a saucepan out of the cupboard and filled it with water and rice. That girl better not be anywhere near his room.  
  
Lee opened the door and gave the room a cursory once over for weapons, and noticed something she hadn't seen in a long time propped up in one corner of his room.  
  
Carefully she picked it up, running her fingers along the strings like a child with an old toy,  
  
"I wonder if I can still play it?" Idly she plucked at the strings trying to recreate a melody she'd once written for her brother.  
  
Matt dropped what he was doing as he heard the music,  
  
"She's playing my guitar!" He paused in the doorway of his room, recognising the tune. After all, he'd written it for T.K.  
  
She stopped abruptly and repeated the last chord.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" He asked carefully.  
  
She shrugged, "That's all I wrote. I never got around to finishing it."  
  
Matt carefully sat down next to her, pulling the notes out from under his bed,  
  
"Try this."  
  
"My song!" Her green eyes widened in surprise, and she began to play, "How did you know?" She asked as she finished.  
  
"I wrote it for my younger brother T.K."  
  
Her grip on the guitar tightened, "I wrote it for my brother too."  
  
The smell of something burning caught their noses,  
  
"Shit!" Matt cried, "I forgot all about dinner."  
  
Lee laid the guitar down and followed him out, she recognised the meal he was trying to make.  
  
"You've made it too complicated," she said, brushing the various herbs he'd set out aside, "Go and get me some thyme out of the balcony garden."  
  
Matt obeyed, giving her the thyme along with a very confused look.  
  
"In my world we couldn't afford to waste food," She explained quickly, "do you have any chicken carcases?"  
  
Matt nodded, "Yeah, for soup." He pulled one out of the freezer.  
  
She dropped it into the rice, along with the chopped thyme.  
  
"Wow, you're really good at this." Matt complimented.  
  
She shrugged, "It's a survival skill."  
  
Matt stared at her, "Don't you know how to have fun?"  
  
"Sparring with the little ones is fun, as well as practical," She gave Matt a small smile, "This needs to simmer for about an hour, do you want to go to the park. We can spar."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sedra sat up in bed, heart still pounding, fighting the urge to wake Kari and demand evacuation. It had been that dream again, or rather, that memory.  
  
She didn't even know if they'd made it out alive, Ken, Davis, Mimi, Joe, Iori, Izzy and Miyako. And Kari. Somehow that last one hurt the most. She should have listened to her dreams. She'd been arrogant, what had made her believe he wouldn't be able to find them? Because of her Takeru was dead, and the others could be. Kari could be.  
  
She stared over at the sleeping girl beside her. So similar, and yet so completely different. She lightly ran her fingers down where the scar would have been if it had been her Kari there slumbering so peacefully. Then again, the light touch would have woken her Kari.  
  
She slipped out of the bed before she could do anything she regretted. It was hard to remember that this wasn't her Kari, and never would be.  
  
She padded over to the balcony, stepping out onto it to stare up at the full moon. Was Kari out there, staring at the full moon as she did. What did it matter, they were worlds apart now.  
  
"I'm sorry," She whispered through the tears she hadn't known were there, "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry, please wait for me. I love you Kamiya Kari."  
  
Tai froze behind the curtains, not quite sure if he'd heard correctly.  
  
He stepped out onto the balcony. Sedra looked up from the photo he hadn't realised was in her hand.  
  
She looked startled and hastily wiped her face, a cheerful smile pasted on her face,  
  
"Guess you couldn't sleep either, hey?" She said brightly.  
  
Tai snatched the photo out of her hand. It took him a moment to recognise the two girls. Sedra had her arm draped around another smiling girl. Kari, he realised, although this Kari had far longer hair then his sister ever had, and darker skin, causing the white scar on her temple to stand out even more then it already would have.  
  
"Who?" He asked, despite the fact he already knew the answer.  
  
"My girlfriend, Kari." She sighed, "I don't even know if she's alive." She looked up at Tai, "You don't have to worry about your sister Taichi, I could never be with anyone besides my Kari."  
  
Tai placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. I trust you."  
  
She nodded, "I'll sit watch for the rest of the night. I don't think I'll be able too sleep again."  
  
Tai nodded and went inside, and over the other side of Odaiba Lee kept watch too.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Kari woke up and scanned the room for Sedra. She'd had the sweetest dream involving the two of them, but now that she reflected upon it, she hadn't really looked like herself.  
  
And on further reflection, she couldn't think why she'd had that sort of dream about herself and another girl.  
  
"I need to ring T.K." She said quite firmly, "After all dreaming about a girl does not make you a lesbian." Dr Markandoo had told her that the first time she'd dreamt about kissing Miyako. She'd gone with T.K. and he'd told her it was perfectly natural to dream about having sexual relations with someone of the same sex. It was exploring your feelings in a safe environment. T.K. had thought exploring his feelings for Davis in any environment was unsafe. Although he hadn't said the same thing about his more frequently occurring dreams about Iori.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"So," Izzy began, "Has everyone decided whether or not they want to go?"  
  
The room burst into conversation. Lee sidled over to Sedra,  
  
"We got the wrong world Sedra."  
  
"What?" Sedra sounded confused.  
  
"None of them know how to fight. They'd be helpless in hand-to-hand combat. When I was in the park with Matt last night he couldn't even fend off a drunkard."  
  
"Shit." Sedra said softly, "Well, it's too late now. Besides we can teach them. If Sora could teach a band of untrained misfits like us, we can train them."  
  
"I hope you're right," Lee said just as softly, "Because we're not Sora."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
  
  
"I'm going!" Cried Tai and Davis simultaneously. Everyone giggled.  
  
"I'm going too." Announced Kari. "It wouldn't feel right turning away someone who desperately needs our help like them."  
  
"Me too." Said T.K quickly.  
  
"I'll go." Said Sora, "After what I heard from Lee, I could never live with myself if I left people to die in a place like that."  
  
"I'm rather intrigued by the idea for travelling to another reality." Confessed Izzy.  
  
"I better come along in case one of you get sick." Said Joe with a wiry smile.  
  
"I'll go." Said Ken quietly. Everyone waited to hear his reason but Ken just blushed at their attention.  
  
"We're Digidestined." Smiled Iori, "It's just what we do."  
  
Miyako gave a small cry. "Now I have no excuse for staying! Thanks a lot Iori!" Everyone laughed at the boys confused expression.  
  
"Let's do it!" Squealed Mimi.  
  
They all looked at Matt, the only one who hadn't announced his decision. "I'd better go, in case they think no one's good looking from our reality." He said with a wicked grin.  
  
Both Tai and Davis grabbed cushions and started to bash a protesting Matt with them.  
  
Izzy looked over to the two off-worlders as they watched on with sober expressions. "So, could one of you please explain how we are to travel to your dimension?"  
  
Sedra hit herself in the head. "Uh! Stupid me. Right. Sorry I forgot. When you first returned to the real world did you use a gateway? This big door thing inside a castle? You have to use cards laid out in a certain order to open them."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened. "Of course! Gennai said that if we got the cards wrong we could end up in a different reality!"  
  
The brunette winked and gave him the thumbs up. "Got it in one. Lee and I have the cards that will dial our world and get us through. But once we're through the cards we have are rendered useless and it'll take a while for our Izzy to synthesise some more to get you back to your own world. Is this coming too fast for you?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. "No, I understand."  
  
"Good," interrupted Lee, "We leave tonight. That gives you a day to get ready."  
  
Sedra glared at the blond. "Excuse me? I thought I was the leader?" Lee rolled her eyes,  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great! What Lee said before. We'll meet in the park by the swings at 6:00."  
  
She grabbed Lees arm and dragged her out the door. "See ya then!" She called back over her shoulder.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
At 6:00 pm all the Digidestined were gathered in the park.  
  
"Where are they?" grouched Miyako.  
  
Izzy shrugged. "They said they'd be here."  
  
"And we are." Called a cheerful voice from above. Every one looked up to see Sedra and Lee sprawled comfortably on a thick tree branch.  
  
"How you survived the Digital World is a mystery." Sniffed Lee and she dropped lightly to the grass. "This is going to be like looking after a bunch of rowdy children."  
  
"Do you want our help or not?" Snapped Matt. The braided girl turned her back on him in a gesture of dismissal.  
  
"Of course we want your help, we need all of you." Sedra interrupted hastily, before the two could start squabbling again.  
  
Davis noticed something strange about the pair. "Hey, look Ken! They have swords!" He pointed to the long curved blade strapped to Sedras hip, in case Ken couldn't spot it. All the Digidestined stared at the weapon.  
  
Sedra smiled fondly and petted the hilt. "It's a sabre, Daisuke. Shiva and I have seen our fair share of battles." She drew the wide, flat blade that glittered blue-silver. The hilt was made from a strange ebony black steel studded with white diamonds the grip had been wrapped in silver wire. On the pommel was a white globe that had a strange black symbol floating in it. It looked like an Egyptian eye with a star for a pupil. "What's that symbol stand for?" asked Iori. "That's my crest. It stands for my Sight." Explained Sedra. "Your 'Sight'?" Asked Tai. "I have visions of the future. It's my brains reaction to my Dark Spore." She said offhandedly. Ken looked slightly sick, "Your Dark Spore?" He asked weakly. "It's time to go." Interrupted Lee. She pressed a button on her watch. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Out of nowhere mist began to swirl in front of them. "What's that?" Asked Kari. Lee sent her a cold look and stepped through the small patch of fog, only she didn't come out the other side. Sedra clapped the smaller girl on the back. "It's a Digi-port! What'd you think it was?" She teased. "We travel through a computer." Explained Izzy. "A computer?" Sedra raised an eyebrow. "You guys still do it that way? Well, I guess you were never pushed to the same extremes as us. That could be why you haven't reached the same level as us, because you never needed to." The red head looked rather impressed. "That is theoretically sound." He agreed. "You guys are giving me a headache." Complained Davis. "C'mon Ken. Last one in is a rotten egg!" Laughing the boy raced into the mist. "Davis!" Cried Ken as he hurried after his friend. Sedra shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Some things just never change," she observed dryly.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Before we do this I want to be sure you all know the risks." They were inside Myotismons old castle. Sedra stood in front of the small stone pedestal. "You'll all see things you'd rather you didn't. There's the possibility of death or torture, maybe both. There'll be bloody battles that you'll have to fight, do not expect your Digimon to fight your battles for you, they have enough to worry about. Ours is an enslaved world, don't expect to see much happiness." She looked at them all. "You'll meet yourselves, if they survived, and that will be weird. You might learn a thing or two about yourselves you did or did not want to know. When we get to my world you will all be fugitives, on the run from the law. The Kaizer is the law now and that makes us the bad guys. You will all be trained in the art of fighting and survival. You will not be able to return to this world for a month." She paused. "That's about it. Do you all understand?" They all nodded. "And do you still wish to do this?" Asked Lee. "We're not cowards!" Shouted Miyako, in a familiar keyed up style. "I say 'Bring it ON!!!!!!" The other Digidestined cheered. "Very well." Smiled Sedra and began laying out the cards. Ken wandered over to Lee. "Do you all have Dark Spores?" He wanted to know. Normally Lee would have ignored the boy but she could see that it was important to him. "Yes." Ken hesitated. "So, the other me has one to. D-Does it have an effect on him like it does Sedra?" Lee studied him through ice green eyes. "We found that the Dark Spore affects everyone differently. It gave Sedra the Sight, you have a unique condition we call 'Feral', great stress or feelings set it off. It gives you unnatural strength and speed, but you also revert back to an animal state of mind and tend to lash out at anything. Usually only Daisuke and Osamu can calm you down and often it's those two things that send you Feral in the first place." "I-I don't think I understand." Lee patted him on the shoulder in an out-of-character gesture of kindness. "When one of those two are in danger it triggers your Feral. Last night Matt told me how you were the Kaizer in this world. What he described sounded like your Dark Spore playing up. Don't worry yourself over what you did as the Kaizer. You couldn't control your actions any more than you could stop Osamu dieing. Which is what triggered it in the first place I imagine." "So I turn into a power hungry lunatic?" Ken gave a sour smile. The blond slapped him playfully on the back. "It's a bit more primal than that. But never mind, it'll be fine as long as you have your Davis." Ken could feel himself blushing. "Thanks." He mumbled. At that moment the huge double doors opened in a rush of blinding light. "Here we go." Said Lee with a soft smile for Ken, which reminded him a whole lot of some one he knew. "See you on the other side." And she stepped through the doors, disappearing into the white light. "I'll go last, to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sedra was explaining to the others. "All right!" Cried Tai. "Let's head out!" Then he too leapt through the door, followed by Matt and the other Digidestined. Ken felt a hand grip his. "Let's go through together." Said Davis. Ken smiled and together they stepped through into the light. "Ah, young love." Grinned Sedra. She looked around one last time and sighed wistfully. "One day." She vowed, "My world will be this happy again." Then she picked up a large sports bag, stuffed full of something and stepped through the door. The cards laid out on the pedestal shimmered and dissolved into bits of data. The two large doors closed with a rumbling boom that might as well have not existed, as no one was around to hear it.  
  
End Chapter one. 


	2. Project: Jelly Bean

Silver Lining Well, not really AU, but they do go to one. Yaio + Yuri + Het'. It could be weird, save for the fact that I'm a logical person so everything makes perfect sense. If you don't get it you must be pretty stupid.  
  
Oh yeah, lots of angst in this chap'. *sniffle*  
  
Chapter 2: Project: Jelly Bean  
  
The Digidestined looked around, they were all standing in a cave. It was dark enough that they couldn't make out the walls of the cave, the drip of water and the stale musty air added to the feel of being uninhabited for a long time. There was also a distinctly wrong feeling to the whole place.  
  
"I thought the gateway was in Myotismons castle." Whispered TK.  
  
"Isn't there a light?" Whimpered Ken, tightening his grip on Davis' hand.  
  
"We destroyed the castle in the Digital war." Sedra explained, her voice was loud enough to make them all jump. "It's only luck that the gateway wasn't destroyed with it."  
  
A dim grey light blossomed out of the darkness, illuminating the hand that held it, as well as a scowling face. "This way." Said Lee walking away.  
  
"Well?" Cried Sedra, causing everyone to start again. She hefted a large, 'chinking' duffle bag onto her shoulder. "You heard the lady, let's move out."  
  
They all began following the light.  
  
Frowning TK caught up with the mysterious blonde. There was something that was bothering him and now seemed like a good time to ask. "Hey?"  
  
The older girl flashed him a confident smile. "'Hey' yourself."  
  
"Why do you hate Matt so much?" He asked bluntly.  
  
She gave a sad sigh, the smile melting away. "Maybe I don't hate him at all. Maybe it's myself I hate?"  
  
TK frowned. "But, that doesn't make any sense."  
  
"It does. You don't need to try to turn me to the light Takeru. I'm not ready to face that yet. Save your energy for someone who deserves it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Takeru." Pale green eyes misted over as she was lost in a memory. "I know what you'd say, so don't bother. Go back to your friends; you're safe with them. Not me."  
  
Completely thrown, TK stopped staring at her in confusion, "But. Why?" Lee just kept on walking.  
  
Sedra was talking to Tai and Izzy as they approached the still confused blonde. "All the nobles live in the Digital World. They have no idea what's going on in the real world." She trailed off seeing the expression on TK's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
TK shrugged. "It's nothing. I was just talking to Lee and-"  
  
"Say no more! Let me guess." She put on an exaggerated moping expression. " 'I'm not safe to be around. I'm inadequate. I hate myself.' Blah blah blah, so on and so forth."  
  
He smiled weakly. "Yeah, about that."  
  
She smiled and thumped him on the back. "Aw, don't worry about it. If she want's to tell you she will, until then just let her brood. Sticking your nose in Yaleea's business is like covering yourself in chocolate and walking past Daisuke; certain death!"  
  
They rounded a sharp corner and found themselves blinking in the bright sunlight of the Digitalworld.  
  
Sedra yawned and stretched, breathing in the fresh air. "Ah, Home again, home again, jiggerty jig!"  
  
"YAY!!! Sedra!!!" Cried a high-pitched, distinctly feminine voice. The small brunette was bowled off her feet by a blur of gold. "You're back. I'm sooooo happy! Did you bring me a present from the other world? Cause you pwomised you would!"  
  
Sedra was laughing and hugging a Digimon they'd never seen before. It looked cross between Agumon and Veemon only it was more slender with a long dexterous tail. It had bright gold scales and slanted ember orange eyes. Fluttering uselessly on it back were two tiny snow white, gold ribbed bat wings.  
  
"Of corse I did! It's in this bag right here; I'll give it to you later. Guys I'd like to introduce my Digimon, Draceenimon. 'Eeni, this is the other world Digidestined." Giggled Sedra.  
  
"HI!!!" Chirped the Digimon. "Thanks for coming to help us! Cause we really, really need it!" Then the Digimons eyes widened. "Look out Sedra! It's the Kaizer!" She shreked pointing frantically at Tai.  
  
"Hey it's okay!" Cried Tai in alarm. "I'm not evil in my world! I'm good, I've come to help you."  
  
Draceenimon looked over at Sedra who nodded encouragingly, then she looked up at the 'Kaizer' and saw the hurt expression on his face. "Soweeee!" She giggled, latching onto Tai's leg. "I like U Mr 'not the Kaizer'. Sedra likes U, so I like U!"  
  
Tai smiled and petted the Digimon on the head. "Thanks, I like you too."  
  
They all watched in astonishment as the little lizard Digimon blushed a pretty shade of pink. She scampered back over to Sedra. "DarkGabumon and I was worried. I'm happy that you're happy. Poor Gabu's not cause Lee's not."  
  
"Where is Lee?" Asked Matt, suddenly realising that the pessimistic girl was not adding her expected disparaging comments.  
  
Sedra looked around and spotted her friend some distance away. She was clinging desperately onto her Digimon, sobbing into his dark fur. Unfortunately all the other Digidestined had spotted her as well.  
  
"Ken? Why's Lee crying?" Asked Davis.  
  
Matt was staring in shock. "She comes across as such a cold hearted bitch."  
  
"Only that's not the impression we get now." Finished Kari softly.  
  
Sora was looking murderously at Matt. "It's only been four days since her brother was murdered in front of her, and she's had the strength to go this far. How would you react if you were in her shoes Yamato?"  
  
The blond looked properly ashamed of himself and cast a sad glance at TK.  
  
"I think it'd be best if we gave her some time to herself." Interrupted Sedra, picking up the duffle bag. "She knows where we're headed, luckily the Ichijouji manor isn't too far away."  
  
"Ichijouji? We're going to Kens house?" Asked Joe.  
  
Sedra shook her head. "Ken was disowned by his parents for being a Digidestined. They were publicly executed a year later for withholding information about the DD from the Kaizer. We'll be visiting Osamu and his wife; they let us hide out on their land some times. Even though harbouring a Digidestined is a crime that can earn you a death by torture." She informed them matter-of-factly; everyone was gaping at her. "Well? Chop chop! This way please."  
  
Tai caught up with the brunette and her Digimon. "Are you hoping to meet everyone there?" He asked.  
  
Sedra shrugged. "I'm expecting Ken to be there, as well as Daisuke since you won't find one without the other. The little ones Takato, Rika, Henry, Gerry, Riyu and Suzie. Probably anyone who was injured, so Jyou and Mimi should be there. Osamu should have information on everyone's whereabouts."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr Tai?" Tai was startled by the high-pitched voice of Draceenimon. "I'm really tiered, can U pweese carry me?" Asked the gold Digimon.  
  
Tai smiled. "Sure." And picked up the little lizard. "Wow, You're a lot lighter than you look." He said in surprise. Draceenimon blushed happily and fluttered her ineffective wings in a flirtatious manner.  
  
"Harlot." Muttered Sedra under her breath.  
  
They'd been walking for ten minutes when they entered a small clearing to find Lee waiting for them. She was perched atop a Garurumon that was Midnight blue in colour covered with snowy stripes. Its sharp gold eyes watched them suspiciously. "You sure took your time getting here." Complained the blond. "Garu-Chan and I thought we might have to send a search party!" She might have never been crying. Her voice held its usual irritated tone again.  
  
"You must be feeling better, if you can tell us how inadequate we all are." Joked Sedra.  
  
"Can it, Wilder. We're almost at the Ichijouji residence and I don't want your childish drivel to ruin my generous mood." She bantered. "I checked it out, and everything seems fine from the outside."  
  
"Good. Come on guys! Its just behind those trees." Smiled Sedra.  
  
Lee looked distastefully at Draceenimon snuggled up in Tai's arms. "Sometimes I think you should have been Miyakos Digimon."  
  
Eeni blushed fuchsia. "What'd she mean by that?" Whispered Tai to Sedra.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Miya tends to be a bit risqué."  
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Never mind!" Interrupted Draceenimon.  
  
The group exited the forest and paused to stare up at the huge manor. Four stories high, plus the attic and what looked like a miniature tower. It was gigantic, with sprawling gardens, tennis court, swimming pool and even had a maze. The walls looked as though they has been made from seamless bone- white stone, the roof was a lovely black/blue shingle and the back terrace was decorated by large gold flecked grey/blue/white marble columns.  
  
"Pretty impressive, hu?" Sedra grinned at the dumbfounded expressions of the Digidestined.  
  
"It looks better from the front." Grouched Lee. "Now stop stalling, I want to talk to Mrs Ichijouji."  
  
"Osamu lives here?" Whispered Ken in awe.  
  
Sedra shrugged, "Yeah, but I guess that's what happens when you're one of the Kaizers top scientists."  
  
A young, pretty lady in her early twenties came hurrying down the steps. She wore a candy pink sundress and her red hair was tied back in a neat ponytail with a shimmery pink ribbon. She looked VERY familiar.  
  
"Lee! Sedra! You're okay!" She cried happily and hugged the two girls with rib-cracking enthusiasm. "Hey Jun." Smiled the shorter brunette hugging Mrs Ichijouji back with an equal amount of force.  
  
"That's JUN!?" Gaped Davis, his eyes the size of dinner plates. Everyone was staring along with him.  
  
Jun released Sedra but squeezed Lee even tighter. "Oh Lee! I'm so sorry about Takeru!" She sniffed tearfully.  
  
The blond pushed her away. "How did you know?" She demanded coldly. "Did the Kaizer.?"  
  
"No," Said Jun sadly. "He didn't announce it. Kari. She found Iori." Lee looked like she was going to be sick.  
  
"Oh God. I'd hoped. It would have been kinder if he had died fighting." She whispered. "How is he?"  
  
Jun just shook her head grimly. Then she looked around, blinking owlishly as she noticed the Digidestined for the first time. "WOW! I see that 'Project: Jelly Bean' was a success! Look! There's Izzy; and there's The Squirt! And even a Sora! And a - SHIT!!" Jun leapt back, hand over her heart, looking like she was facing death by torture.  
  
"It's okay!" Cried Tai, truly disturbed by the sight of a terrified Jun Motomiya. "I'm not the Kaizer! Sheesh! Why does every one do that? It's really starting to tick me off!"  
  
In his arms Draceenimon giggled. "Maybe you should get a badge." She suggested helpfully.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She apologised with the Motomiya trademark grin. Then her eyes fell on Matt. "Hell-o! Who might you be?" she cooed. Matt took a cautious step back and Sedra slapped her over the head.  
  
"His name's Yamato. Sorry Junny, but you're married, remember?"  
  
"That's right, I am too." She eyed Yamato appreciatively. "Damn!"  
  
Then an unfamiliar voice reached their ears. "Jun? Who are you talking to?" A young man, slightly older than Jun walked into the garden. He was tall and slender, with spiky blue hair, elegant rectangular glasses and open violet eyes. He had the appearance of a usually happy person under too much stress.  
  
"Osamu?" Squeaked Ken. Davis, who still held his hand, squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Sedra, Lee, you're back." He looked at his unexpected guests. "You must be the Alternant Universe Digidestined. Welcome to my home, I am Ichijouji Osamu. Please forgive me if I seem rude but I have some pressing problems."  
  
"Problems?" Asked Sedra seriously.  
  
"Yes, Hikari found Ken yesterday, he was prowling the area around the destroyed base. Apparently he's been Feral since the attack, we can't seem to snap him out of it."  
  
"Neither you or Daisuke? That is a problem."  
  
"No," Osamu shook his head. "Daisuke hasn't turned up yet. Hikari has been searching but she can't find him anywhere."  
  
"You don't think.?"  
  
"I doubt it, Ken is just Feral, he's been accepting food and water. Not like."  
  
"Iori?" The man sighed and ran a hand through his already untidy hair.  
  
"I'm not sure what to do with him. He won't react to any kind of stimuli. He hasn't moved from the chair Jun put him in once, he just sits there, staring."  
  
Sedra nodded grimly. "Who else has been recovered?"  
  
"Hikari found the little ones, Jyou and Mimi arrived last night. We've lost Gerri, Suzie and Willis. That leaves Koushiro, Miyako and Daisuke unaccounted for."  
  
"Can we help in some way?" Interrupted TK.  
  
Osamu considered this then smiled. "Actually, young Takeru, I believe you can."  
  
"No." Growled Lee, stepping in between Osamu and Takeru. "There has to be a better way. Who's going to explain it to Iori when he snaps out of it? You?"  
  
"What would you have me do? Kill him?" Snapped Osamu.  
  
"It would be kinder!" She insisted.  
  
"Excuse me," Interrupted Iori gently. "If it was me, and it is. I'd want to make that sort of decision myself."  
  
"FINE!!!! Destroy him if that's you want! Because it will!" Raged the blond. "But you can tell him Osamu Ichijouji, or you can!" She rounded on Iori. "You - you CHILD! This isn't about you! You don't know him; you've never met him. You don't know what he's like! Do you want to be the one to tell him that the only person he's ever loved is DEAD?? Does that please you? Do you want to be the one that has to look into his empty eyes and tell him that the person he'd bonded his soul to is gone and nothing he does can ever make him come back? Who wants to do that? No one! Who's going to have to do that? ME! I'll have to tell him. I'll be the one to watch him die inside! I'll be the one who sees the last remains of my brother wither and crumble! ME!!!"  
  
She turned and stalked into the house, her gold braid whipping behind her. Iori was left blinking in shock.  
  
"She's so cold now." Whispered Osamu.  
  
Jun hugged him tightly, "It's horrible, but I can't help but be grateful that it wasn't Daisuke or Ken. How would you feel in her position? Can you really blame her?"  
  
He sighed. "No, not really." Jun kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I have faith in your decision, do what you think is best." She gave husband one confidant smile then turned to Davis. "Well Squirt, give your big sister a hug!" She cried, throwing her arms wide.  
  
Davis jumped back. "As if. Get real Jun!"  
  
She burst out laughing. "Oh, he's all sweet and innocent again, like he was before your brother got his hands on him." She told her husband. "You can help us with Ken, Squirt! We need you to go and talk to him."  
  
Poor Davis looked very confused. "What are you talking about? Ken's right here!"  
  
"Not your Ken, silly! Our Ken." She grabbed him by the wrist and began dragging him up the steps to the house. "You coming Sedra?" She called.  
  
The little brunette gave a malicious smirk upon recalling what had always happened after their Daisuke had 'woken' Ken all the other times. "Sure. I wouldn't want to miss this!" and hurried after the two.  
  
Osamu looked uncertain for a moment. "Follow me then." and led them into the house.  
  
It was full of paintings, tapestries, statues, marble floors, chandeliers and polished wooden doors. Long corridors twisted and branched off, creating a maze of wealth and fineness that was rather daunting. Ken was uncomfortably reminded of his old base; but, in a way, wasn't at all surprised at the similarities.  
  
They followed the older Ichijouji into a sun-flooded room. Lee knelt next to a large armchair facing the window. Only the hand of the person in the chair could be seen, resting on the only visible armrest. The blond was stroking the unresponsive hand and talking quietly to the person.  
  
She looked up when they entered and scowled. "For the last time, don't do this Ichijouji. You'll destroy him."  
  
Osamu sighed, "Yaleea, I understand where you're coming from, but Sedra needs as many of her people as she can get."  
  
The blond stepped back, but still looking reluctant. "I understand."  
  
Osamu nodded and pushed Takeru forward. "Go ahead, talk to him." He said encouragingly.  
  
"Why do you think TK can help?" asked Matt.  
  
Osamu looked surprised at the question. "Takeru and Iori were Soul-bound. A side effect of their Dark Spores nearly all the Digidestined have encountered is that their minds and souls somehow merge with their respective partners, creating a strange sort of spiritual link; and as such Iori felt it the moment Takeru passed away. His mind is hiding because it can no longer cope with the reality that Takeru is gone. Hasn't this happened in your reality?"  
  
All the Digidestined shook their heads, looking completely dumbstruck. "Ken is the only one in our world with a Dark spore." Said Izzy helpfully.  
  
"Intriguing." Mused the older Ichijouji. "There appears to be many minor differences, all linking into major ones. After this we must talk. It would be interesting to find the exact moment our realities separated."  
  
TK stared down at the person sitting in the chair.  
  
It was Iori.  
  
Only he looked different.  
  
Perfect doll like curls tumbled to his shoulders in glistening brown spirals. Freckles lightly dusted across his nose. His green eyes were glassy and stared forward blankly. He looked so much like a fragile porcelain doll it was kind of scary. Like he wasn't alive at all.  
  
"Iori, wake up." He whispered uneasily, lightly touching one of the cold hands. "It's me Takeru Takashi. You have to help us save your world. Come back to us." There was no response. He looked up helplessly.  
  
"OUT!" Ordered Lee pointing imperiously at the door. Osamu opened his mouth to protest. "They might not want to see this. Besides, Ichijouji, this is what I like to call a 'Private Moment'." She said sarcastically and herded every one out the room. At the door she paused, looking over her shoulder, the gentle smile she gave him reminded TK strongly of someone, Who, he quite place. "I'll just be waiting outside, give us a call then you need help. You know what you have to do." Then she closed the door, leaving the two alone.  
  
Oh God! He wiped his sweaty palm on his jeans and looked around; just to double check that there was no one else in the room.  
  
All clear.  
  
TK took a deep breath, gathered up his courage and slowly lent forwards, pressing his lips against his best friends.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Davis uncertainly, worried by the strange looks Jun and Sedra kept sending him.  
  
"Sure it is." Smiled his older sister reassuringly. "All you have to do is just walk in there. It's that simple."  
  
"Besides," Added Sedra, placing her arm around his shoulders in a friendly fashion. "This is Ken we're talking about. He's your best friend, it's not like he's going to hurt you."  
  
"Well. Okay." He caved. "I guess you're right."  
  
The two girls grinned at each other and pushed him through the open door, quickly shutting it behind him.  
  
"Hey!" He pouted in the dark. "That's not f-" He broke off with a squeak as he heard a soft rumbling noise. It kind of sounded like Raidramon when he was pissed off.  
  
"Uh. Ken? Is that you?" The growling noise got even louder, Davis could tell that it was coming from the far corner of the room but couldn't make out any shapes in the darkness of the room.  
  
He took a cautious step towards the sound. "It's me Davis. uh, Daisuke? What do you call me in this reality?"  
  
"D-Dai chan?" Kens voice floated out of the shadows, sounding lost and uncertain.  
  
"Yep! That's my name, don't ware it out!" Davis was so busy congratulating himself on a job well done that he was caught completely by surprise when laughing, Ken picked him up and spun him around.  
  
"H-hey! Ken! Put me down!" He squealed.  
  
"Anything you say Dai chan." Davis was momentarily worried when he heard the smirk in Kens voice before he was flying through the darkness. He landed with a muffled squeak on something soft and springy.  
  
A bed?  
  
He felt the mattress indent as Ken sat down on the bed. "Hm, I've been Feral a while, I can feel it in my bones." He purred, hands already wandering. "Ready to make up for lost time?"  
  
A wide-eyed Davis flew through the door. Both Jun and Sedra burst out laughing at his rumpled clothes and mussed hair.  
  
"Oops!" Giggled Jun. "Sorry Squirt! I guess we should have warned you, hu?" The panting red head glared at them but didn't have the composure or the breath to form a witty retort.  
  
"I suppose you two thought that was a terribly clever trick to play on the both of us?" Davis recognised the voice as Kens, but it was slightly different from his Kens, a little deeper.  
  
"It was affective as well as amusing." Reasoned Sedra innocently.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows; Davis felt his eyes widen. This was definitely not his Ken. It was still a Ken; there was no mistaking that. This one was older, by two or possibly three years, he still had the same hair cut only slightly shorter and ruggedly cut, helping to lose his 'girly look'. This Ken was taller too; the top of Davis's head would only reach his eyes. And speaking of eyes, Davis noticed a scar that sliced through the middle of his right eyebrow, closely missed his eye and continued a little way down. Another defining factor was that his Ken would never wear the tight black leather pants and form fitting silk shirt this one wore that reviled so much of his smooth pale skin.  
  
Davis felt his mouth fall open, but couldn't close it. This ken was.  
  
Well. This Ken was just HOT!  
  
Other-Ken turned his violet eyes on Davis. "You're not my Daisuke. 'Project: Jelly Bean' perhaps? In any case I'd like to apologise for molesting you back there." He smiled Kens shy smile, "It was an honest mistake. You're about 13, that's around the same age we first slept together." He sighed wistfully lost for a moment in happy memories, then turned back to the two girls. "I assume Dai is missing if you had to use him to wake me."  
  
Jun looked worried. "Ken, can you. is he.?"  
  
Other-Ken ran his hand through his untidy blue hair. "Dead? No, I wouldn't be standing here if he were. Dai's alive, I can feel him in the back of my head. It's odd though, I can't feel him only that his life force hasn't been extinguished."  
  
Sedra frowned, "This needs some serious thought. If either of you see Daisuke treat him with caution and get him checked for a Modem strait away."  
  
The two nodded grimly.  
  
Sedra slumped and rubbed at her eyes. "Shit. I hate my life sometimes. Being the Leader really blows." Davis could understand where she was coming from with that one. He was surprised at how old she looked, the platinum streaks in her hair almost seemed tokens of age rather than extensions of her unique character.  
  
"Does it swallow as well?" Other-Ken asked with a grin, instantly lightening the mood.  
  
Sedra burst out laughing transforming back into the fun-loving teenager. "You wretch!" She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Only you'd say something like that!"  
  
"Actually Miya would have said it, but I felt compelled to fill in for her." Corrected Other-Ken.  
  
"Well," Grinning, Sedra slung an arm around Davis. "I guess we should go get Jyou outta bed. Mimi rises with the birds but Jyou is an absolute sloth when it comes to getting up."  
  
Other-Ken sniggered.  
  
"Hentai!" Cried Jun cuffing the boy over the head.  
  
Davis blinked in confusion, completely mystified by the conversation.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Gently TK pulled back and found emerald eyes blinking up at him.  
  
"Takeru.?" Whispered Other-Iori, his soft voice husky from lack of use. TK watched in wonder as the once lifeless face animated, and in that moment he knew Lee had been right.  
  
Other-Iori looked like an angel, his face fairly glowed, his kissable lips curving into a smile of pure happiness, bottle green eyes sparkled as they looked adoringly upon TK's face.  
  
"Takeru, love, what happened? I remember fighting at the base, then feeling." Other-Iori's radiant features clouded for a moment. "But I must have just been dreaming. Right?" Trembling fingers reached up and brushed TK's cheek tenderly, "I mean, you're here and every thing. You're standing right in front of me." Green eyes crinkled in confusion and unshed tears glittered. "Then why can't I feel you Takeru? Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
TK hung his head guiltily, "Iori, I. There's something I have to tell you."  
  
Other-Iori was crying now, desperately he leapt up from his seat and pulled TK into a searing kiss. The blond melted into it, surrendering for only a few seconds before pushing the shorter boy away.  
  
"No," He panted, trying to control hid hormones. "Iori, please, you have to listen."  
  
"Tell me you love me?" Begged the brunette in a broken whisper his hands twisting in the fabric of TK's shirt.  
  
TK shook his head. "I can't. I'm not your Takeru."  
  
Other-Iori's eyes took on a wild panicked look. "What do you mean? No. No, of corse you are, you wouldn't leave me! You promised that you wouldn't! I love you Take-chan! But I can't feel you! You're not there, I can't feel you! WHY CAN'T I FEEL YOU???" He screamed, face now contorted by a mixture confusion and sorrow but most noticeably, terror.  
  
The door burst open with such force that TK had to wonder how it didn't break when it slammed in to the wall, and Lee raced in.  
  
"Iori! Iori, calm down!" She pulled the weeping boy into a tight hug. "It's okay, I'm here."  
  
". Lee. Where's Take-chan?"  
  
Lee pulled back to regard him sadly. Then slowly she reached behind herself and slipped the black ribbon from the end of her braid.  
  
"I'm sorry Iori." She whispered not meeting his eyes.  
  
". No." he breathed trembling staring at the black ribbon as if it were a poisonous snake. "No, Takeru. Takeru. you can't be. don't leave me here all alone."  
  
"I'm so sorry Iori, it was my fault. I should have tried harder. it should have been me!" Lee blinked rapidly and crushed the ribbon in her clenched fist.  
  
Other-Iori took a deep breath, wiped the tears from his cheeks and let all emotion drain from his face. "It's not your fault Lee." He said flatly. "He was in my head until the very last moment. I know that he loved you until the very end; I know that he also loved me. And I know that he's waiting for me. But don't worry, I won't make him wait for very long."  
  
Lee studied his blank face before pulling him into another hug. "I understand. But not yet, there's still some things to do."  
  
Other-Iori sighed, but stood rigid in her arms. "Yes, not yet. I'll wait as long as I can." He pulled back and gingerly touched the ribbon still dangling from the blonds fist. "You can keep this Lee."  
  
She looked both surprised and worried. "No, he would have wanted you to have it."  
  
"I don't want it." Other-Iori said flatly. "It's too much of a reminder. Put it back in your hair. it suites you." He gave a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes; they already looked dead. Then he turned to TK, their eyes met for an instant before Other-Iori looked away and quickly rushed out the room.  
  
Confused TK turned his attention to Lee. She was statue still, staring at the black ribbon still crumpled unceremoniously in her fist.  
  
"Lee?" He asked uncertainly touching her shoulder. ".Yaleea.?"  
  
"Brother. Forgive me." The blond burst into tears.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sedra was leading Davis and Other-Ken through the maze like halls of the Ichijouji manor. Jun had left them at some point taking Sedras duffle bag with her.  
  
Some one exited a door further up the hall.  
  
"Jyou!" Exclaimed Sedra. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
A very tall dude turned in surprise. "Sedra!"  
  
Davis blinked; it was Joe.  
  
Once again there were differences. Not only was this Joe taller, his hair was cut short and had a messy/rumpled look on top that somehow went. His clothes were rather casual, a black long sleeved shirt under a white sports jersey and a pair of jeans. Though he was older his face looked strangely boyish without his glasses. He grinned down at her (the top of the girls bushy brown hair didn't even reach his shoulders). "Mimi woke me, Hikari's back and she's got Miyako and Koushiro with her."  
  
Sedra's face split into a grin remarkably like Tai's. "Oh really? We'd better not keep Miyako waiting then."  
  
Jyou agreed whole-heartedly. "I'd hate to think what ideas she might be putting into Mimi's head."  
  
Sedra giggled walking next to Jyou. "I remember what happened last time those two got together brainstorming."  
  
Jyou pulled a sour face. "Don't remind me. I was walking funny for days and I'll never be able to look a bottle of black sambuca, or Koushiro in the face again!"  
  
Sedra patted him on the back sympathetically. "Don't worry, I saw the tape and it was surprisingly tasteful."  
  
Jyou groaned mournfully and covered his eyes. "Why me?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Davis gave Other-Ken a confused look. "What are they talking about?"  
  
The older boy smiled indulgently and slung an arm around the red heads shoulders. "You'll find out when you're older." He answered vaguely.  
  
Davis frowned. "You sound like my mom."  
  
Other-Ken laughed, a strange light entering his eyes. "Is that so? Well, I'd best rectify that straight away." He grabbed Davis by the hips and pulled him against his surprisingly well-formed body; eliciting a startled squeak from the redhead before Other-Ken covered his mouth in a kiss like from movies Jun liked to watch.  
  
Poor Davis froze, too shocked to react. When Other-Ken pulled away his smirk was eerily reminiscent of the Digimon Kaizer. "I certainly hope your mother wouldn't do that!" He said; the tone in his voice gave Davis the feeling that Other-Ken was laughing at him.  
  
"I.That is. I, er." The boy felt his face burn.  
  
"Ken!" Snapped Sedra, causing Davis to jump guiltily. "What on earth are you doing to Davis?"  
  
Other-Ken feigned innocence. "Nothing."  
  
The brunette snorted. " 'Nothing' my eye! Poor Davis is as red as a tomato." Still smirking Other-Ken just shrugged, observing his handiwork from the corner of his eye.  
  
Sedra watched him for a moment longer, then tugged irritably on one her snowy locks. "Fine! Just don't let 'nothing' happen again. And watchout if I ever find out it progresses to 'something'!"  
  
Other-Ken leered at the fidgeting Davis, knowing that for the time being he'd gotten away with it.  
  
  
  
End Chapter two  
  
A/N: Hmm. Well I can't be bothered writing more right now. ^_^ For anyone who's confused by who comes from which dimension, The Digidestined from Sedra's dimension have the original names or if I don't like the dubbed names Sedra's DD have 'Other' in front of their names. Next chapter everyone arrives at the Ichijouji Mansion. Davis is proven right about Sedra and Kari, more explanations and Other-Ken attempts to seduce Dai again!  
  
Luv the Kaizer (Review me, dammit! _) 


	3. One Big Unhappy Family

Silver Lining Well, not really AU, but they do go to one. Yaoi + Yuri + Het'. It could be weird, save for the fact that I'm a logical person so everything makes perfect sense. If you don't get it you must be pretty stupid.  
  
A word of warning, this chapter is a fair bit more adult-ish than the previous ones, a nasty fight scene and perhaps a bit too many innuendoes for kiddies. Just a sneak peek at what's to come.  
  
Important! - A/N: Gak! I just realised that Other-Iori comes across as still being a kid! He's not, he's supposed to be sixteen! Other-Ken is *consults notes* eighteen and Sedra & Lee are. Twenty??? (Oh my god! I didn't think they'd be that old!) All of the Other-Digidestined are four years older than the original DD and Silver Lining is based two years after season two for the Original DD. I screwed up! I'm a failure! Shun me, shun me people!! *gets bitch slapped by Lee.* Ouch, I deserved that. *_*  
  
~ For Dria-chan, cause she still loves me & love you 4 eva. And for Wormmonsoul, she got so emotional, I didn't want her to cry again. I hope this is up to your expectations. ~  
  
Chapter 3: One Big Unhappy Family  
  
After Lee had kicked them out, Osamu had decided to give them the grand tour.  
  
It was truly spectacular; they had started with the library (Joe, Izzy and Yolie were practically drooling), then gone onto several display rooms, the indoor swimming pool and finally the armoury.  
  
This was Tai's favourite room, the walls were covered with swords, battle axes, bows, spears, something that looked like two bars connected by a chain that Osamu called a flail. In the centre of the room several rows of racks holding different types of firearms and cabinets full of ammunition.  
  
"We keep the explosives on the grounds, Jun doesn't like them in the house." The scientist explained somewhat sheepishly.  
  
Iori had an odd dreamy look on his face as they stepped through a door and into the next room; the training grounds.  
  
At first Tai thought the walls were made from the same white stone as the rest of the mansion, then he realised there were no lights, instead the walls glowed gently illuminating the room with steady even lighting. The floor was covered with thick reed mats that stoped at the far end of the room where instead of another wall there was only three pillars with gauzy material draped between them.  
  
Smiling with pride Osamu pulled back one of the drapes. "Jun designed the garden herself."  
  
Everyone gasped. It was like stepping back in time to an old temple garden, complete with a pond, water lilies and a bridge.  
  
The Digidestined trailed along the gravel path and over the bridge to a grassy clearing. Tai blinked, there was a boy in the clearing but he couldn't get a decent look to guess who it could be as he was preforming katas, moving liquidly around the clearing, the gleaming Kitana reflecting the sunlight as he whipped it about his slender body.  
  
Osamu stopped his running monologue as he noticed the boy. "Um, perhaps we should just leave him to it."  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Yolie adjusting her spectacles in the hopes of a better look.  
  
Iori shuffled uncomfortably as he caught a glimpse of chocolate curls. "We'd best not bother him."  
  
"But I wanna know who it is!" complained the lavender haired girl.  
  
"I must admit to being curious as well." Admitted Izzy. "I don't seem to be able to recognise him."  
  
Abruptly the teen finished his practise, frozen in position, perfectly balanced he looked like some sort of painting.  
  
"He's gorgeous!" Breathed Yolie.  
  
"But who is he?" Persisted the red head irritably.  
  
The teen relaxed his stance and sheathed the blade. Absently he brushed shimmering curls from his face and opened slanted green eyes.  
  
"Iori?" gaped Tai. The unnaturally bright eyes locked onto his face, well shaped eyebrows snapped down and rosy lips moved, shaping a single word, that one word reviled the agonising sadness in his soul; and even more clearly, his murderous rage.  
  
"Kaizer."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Again I apologise." Sniffed Yaleea into a handkerchief.  
  
"No, it's all right." Assured TK, rubbing her shoulder sympathetically, trying to ignore the feeling that there was something he was missing, something important and blaringly obvious. "I don't mind, really."  
  
"I don't usually burst into tears all over the place, it's just." the teen angrily wiped at the fresh tears travelling down her cheeks.  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"Yes. Seeing Iori like that. I was so focused on the mission that it hadn't really sunk in that he was gone." She shook her head. "My brother. it shames me, but I'm glad he'll never see the broken creature that his beautiful Iori has become. Or the monster that I've become." This sentence brought a fresh wave of tears. "You think I don't know that everyone hates me? I know that it's my fault that he's dead! I know that I've been terrible to poor Matt! How can I fault him for having a little brother just because I have nothing!"  
  
TK was startled, was that why Yaleea was so rude to Matt? He bit his lip, what would Kari do? "So, um, tell me about your brother."  
  
Intense green eyes focused on his face, yet her expression suddenly became guarded. "He was like you in many ways, but different also. He was very brave and a fantastic fighter, yet there was something intangible about him, the way that no matter how many people and Digimon he killed he still seemed pure and good." She smiled bitterly. "I asked him how he did it once, he said 'I fight for the people I care about and for the world I love. It'd seem awful selfish of me to get all dark and angsty when all those that I love are safe and well, when so many are far worse off than I. I don't pity myself because there is no reason to.' I had laughed and ruffled his hair; it was so like him to say such a thing. Now that it is too late, I understand, because the little brother I loved is gone. Now all I have is my sorrow. and my vengeance."  
  
"He sounded like a great guy."  
  
"He was, though he would never have admitted it. I was so very proud of him." Lee gave him a 'look', the type of look that Matt had given him when he had been made captain of the basketball team. Like he was the greatest and most important person in the world. Like she was proud of him.  
  
Several things in TK's mind went 'click'.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Hikari!" Called Sedra, grinning from ear to ear she raced towards a girl who couldn't possibly be Yagami Hikari.  
  
While she looked around seventeen and was only slightly taller than Sedra, the girl was all legs; those legs were poured into a tiny pair of olive green shorts and ended in battered combat boots. She also wore a white singlet top that clung to her in all the right places and the normally pink gloves were a slightly darker shade of green than the pants. Her skin has a dark tan that went well with her ruby eyes and her hair had been painstakingly plaited into thousands of tiny plaits that reached the small of her back.  
  
Laughing the girl flung herself into her welcomers arms. "Sedra! Oh Sedra, you're all right! I can barely believe it!"  
  
The brunette lifted the taller girl and spun her around, sending her myriad of tiny plaits flying. "Of corse I'm all right! What about you? Are you all right?" She pulled Hikari into a fierce hug. "I missed you! I never want to leave you like that ever again!"  
  
Hikari smiled softly and stroked her partners chocolate hair. "It's okay Sedra, you did the right thing. We all understood. I'm so glad you came back safe, and now that we're together again everything will be fine."  
  
"I love you Hikari and only you, never ever change." Murmured Sedra.  
  
"I love you Sedra and only you, with all my heart." Was the reply.  
  
And then the two were kissing.  
  
Davis' mouth dropped open. This wasn't a peck-on-the-lips or even a French kiss. This was a 'we're-two-hot-lesbians-in-a-porno' type kiss. He'd been right, Sedra had been after Kari. well, she was with one Kari anyway. Wait till I tell Ken!  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Other-Ken, he was standing so close that he was practically pressed up against the little redhead.  
  
Davis snapped his mouth shut and jumped away from the disturbingly attractive Ken. "No-Nothing! It's just, well, they're. you know!"  
  
Other-Ken smiled in a soft, sexy way. "This is the first time you've see two girls kiss?" The smile widened when the blushing boy nodded and his gaze flickered over to the girls, who were still going strong, before quickly darting away. "Do you like it?"  
  
Davis stared up at Other-Ken in shock, his face felt hot enough to cook an egg. "W-What?" he stuttered out.  
  
"All though I don't see why Sedra and Hikari should have all the fun." The taller teen mused and took a slinking step forward.  
  
Two hands rested lightly on his shoulders, nearly causing Davis to jump out of his skin. "Stop scaring him Ken, that's not nice." Said a very soft, unfamiliar voice.  
  
Davis whirled to see the most androgenous pair he'd ever seen in his entire life. It took him a moment to realise which one was the girl. Her hair was cut boyishly short at the back and her fringe hid most of the right side of her face. It was coal black and had lavender streaks running through it. Her one visible brown eye was lined with kohl and stood out against her lightly tanned face. She wore a cherry red silk sleeveless shirt with a phoenix embroided in gold, tight black leather pants that reflected the light in a rather becoming way and slender red heels.  
  
The guy standing next to her had flame red hair that was pulled back in a hip length ponytail, his fringe was also styled to completely hide the right side of his face. His clothes consisted almost entirely of black. Black slacks, black boots and black skivvy; the only thing he wore that wasn't black was a pair of dark grey gloves. His pale skin of his face stood out starkly, even his wide eyes were black. The guy appeared to be about nineteen, the girl was perhaps a year younger, even though she was taller.  
  
"So, who are you, guys? I'm Motomiya Daisuke, though everyone calls me Davis." Laughed Davis happily, excited at the prospect of meeting some new friends; not to mention being rescued from Other-Ken.  
  
The pair exchanged amused looks. "Some things never change." Observed the woman before turning back to Davis. "I'm Inoue Miyako and this is my partner Izumi Koushiro." She paused, noting the boys blank expression. "Er. Yolie and Izzy."  
  
Davis couldn't help but stare. "No way! You're Yolie? Jeeze, turned out all right didn't you? I didn't even recognise you. And Izzy!" He turned his attention to the redhead. "Wow, you sure have changed too! What's with the hair? Are you still into computers?"  
  
Koushiro blinked at the onslaught. "Erm..?"  
  
"And what do you mean by partner? Do your two Digimon DNA Digivolve? Or are you two, like, dating? That would be so weird! Not that I can't see it happening, I mean, you both like the same things and all." A hand closed over his mouth.  
  
Other-Ken grinned down at him. "You're babbling Davis."  
  
Miyako sighed and smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Shiro- koi, do you want to unglue Sedra and Hikari and I'll keep an eye on these two."  
  
The redhead glanced uncertainly over at the two women who were now pressed up against a wall, Sedra's hand was up Hikari's white singlet and a tanned hand was squeezing their leaders backside viciously.  
  
"Tell Sedra it's important; she'll understand." Wheedled Miyako.  
  
Koushiro sent her a withering look before stomping over to the pair.  
  
The androgynous teen has a small happy smile on her face as she watched her partner politely tap Sedra on the shoulder, needless to say he was completely ignored by the two brunettes. "God I love that man." She whispered.  
  
Davis was staring at the older version of his friend. "M mm mmph! Mmm MM mmm mmm!!" He exclaimed through Other-Ken's hand.  
  
Miyako turned her sharp brown gaze on him. "Ken, You can let him go now."  
  
Pouting Other-Ken released Davis. "You always spoil my fun." Davis let out sigh of relief as he managed to escape the older boys clutches un-molested.  
  
The sigh turned out to be a bit premature, as there was a sudden pain in his butt. He squeaked indignantly and jumped away, Other-Ken had pinched him!  
  
He opened his mouth to make a truly cutting remark but was cut off by a decidedly unhappy Sedra.  
  
"FOR GODS SAKE!! WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She snarled at the unfortunate Koushiro. In her arms Hikari didn't look all that happy either.  
  
The redhead muttered something and her devastating stare was swung in Miyako's direction. "Fucking hell!" Spat the brunette and stormed over, dragging the other two along with her.  
  
"What???"  
  
Miyako looked unimpressed. "I think we have a problem."  
  
Sedra rolled her eyes. "Miya, I don't want to startle you but we've been living one big problem for the last six years. Be specific!"  
  
"While Koushiro and I were hiding out in Tokyo we heard that the Tamachi K Labs were under extra guard. So Shiro took it upon him self to investigate." The multi-colour haired teen glared at her long haired partner, who mealy shrugged. "Anyway, he went into the computer system and found out that they have a test subject of some sort hidden away in there. There was no name, but they do mention a foreign object located at the base of the subjects neck."  
  
Sedra looked grim. "A Dark Spore. It must be a Digidestined, they're too rare for it to be anyone else."  
  
"We thought that too. Then Hikari showed up-"  
  
"I was really worried Sedra." Interrupted the leggy teen. "When I couldn't feel you. We thought I was you at first. But we know that He went after Takeru, so then it could be Lee. You know how He is-"  
  
Sedra shook her head. "No, Lee was with me. So that just leaves."  
  
"DAISUKE!" Cried Other-Ken. His eyes glazed and he staggered back with a grunt.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Spat Sedra and she hauled Davis back as the others edged away as well.  
  
The blunette screamed clutching at his head in a way that Davis sort of recognised.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Asked Davis fearfully.  
  
"He's going Feral again." Whispered Hikari.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The sword was unsheathed in a second and the Other-Iori lowered himself into a fighting stance. "You killed my Takeru!" he accused.  
  
Tai gaped, "Wait a second! I didn't kill TK, I thought the Kaizer. Hang on! Takeru was Yaleea's little brother?"  
  
"Enough talk. Now you die." Spat the teen and he stepped forward, shifting his kitana flawlessly in preparation for his first attack.  
  
"Iori stop!" Snapped Osamu. "This isn't the Kaizer."  
  
"Shut up! Once he's gone I can be with my Take-chan." His green eyes bore into Tai's brown.  
  
The brunette swallowed at what he saw there. His gaze was as sharp and predatory as an eagle but behind that there was a distinct impression of them being un-focused. Other-Iori was crazy; his sanity had left with Takeru and Tai knew he was going to die.  
  
"STOP!" Commanded a loud feminine voice.  
  
Other-Iori froze, his disturbing eyes flicking to the side. "Let me go Mimi." He gritted out through his closed mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Iori kun, but I cannot allow you to do this." All heads turned in the direction of the speaker.  
  
A tall woman stood on the bridge she was around twenty. Her hair was pale aqua in colour, with rich green streaks and fell to her chin level in soft waves. Her irises were cat-eye yellow, seeming intense and gentle at the same time. She wore a simple black dress that went all the way to the ankles revealing battered white trainers underneath. In her hand was a twisted rod of ice blue crystal, the bottom was capped in silver. The top reached a level with her eyes and was adorned with a clear crystal that had a pale pink symbol floating in it.  
  
"Mimi." Sighed Osamu on relief.  
  
"That's MIMI???" Was the collective cry from the Digidestined.  
  
"But I look so weird!" Squeaked Mimi. "My hair's green!"  
  
Other-Mimi smiled at her younger self. "So? You have pink hair."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Osamu. "The temple garden's not really the type of place you like to visit."  
  
"You mean apart from preventing Iori from slaughtering the innocent version of the Kaizer?" Osamu flushed, realising how the question had come out. "I'm here to use the ley line. Miya and Shiro found a missing Digidestined in the K Labs."  
  
The older Ichijouji bit his lip. "Daisuke? Which one?"  
  
"The one in Tamachi, I sent Jyou to see if Iori was awake yet. Since he's all ready present Jyou should be here soon." She turned her attention to Other-Iori. "Stop that, you know he'll wait for you. Right now I need you to give me a boost. Are you up for it?"  
  
"B-But he's the Kaizer." Said the frozen teen softly.  
  
"No he's not, trust me on this. I scanned him as soon as I saw him, he came through with Sedra and Lee. Remember, Project: Jelly Bean."  
  
Other-Iori sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll help you."  
  
"Great!" Grinning, she bowed to the confused Digidestined and dragged the teen down the path and out of their sight.  
  
Matt scowled at Osamu. "All right buddy, talk! What the hell is going on around here?"  
  
Osamu shook his head looking worried. "I'm not even sure Sedra knows what's going on any more."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Lee. Was I your brother?" Asked TK softly.  
  
The woman's icy eyes widened and she quickly looked away. "Yes."  
  
"But, how is that possible? Matt's my brother. How did you end up with me?" He wondered out loud. He noticed a faint blush forming on the braided woman's cheekbones. "Lee?"  
  
"I. think I was supposed to be born a. boy. My name is Ishida Yaleea. Take out the 'lee' put in a 'mat' and change it to a masculine."  
  
"Yamato." He breathed in surprise. "That's who you remind everyone of! You're a girl Matt!"  
  
"Hn." Grunted Lee, "If you ask me I think your brother is a little too effeminate. Perhaps it is he who should have been born a girl!"  
  
TK laughed. "Yeah, Don't tell Matt I said so, but I think he's in love with Taichi!"  
  
That wiped the smile off Yaleea's face. "What?" She demanded.  
  
There was a nock on the door. "Excuse me? Yaleea?"  
  
The blonde got up and answered the door. "Jyou." She greeted. "A bit early in the morning for you, isn't it?"  
  
The tall man pulled a face. "Yeah, Mim's woke me. She's looking for Iori. Is he still in here."  
  
TK smiled brightly at the strange Joe. "Nope, he's up and about!"  
  
Jyou did a double take, then smiled. "That's great Takeru!"  
  
"Hn." Grunted Yaleea. I'm not so sure.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Other-Ken's screams cut off abruptly and he fell to his hands and knees, panting and trembling.  
  
"Ken?" Whispered Davis tentatively. Sedra sucked in a breath and slapped a hand to his mouth, but it was too late.  
  
With an animal snarl Other-Ken's head snapped up and Davis berley managed to choke back a cry of fright. Instead of their usual welcoming violet, Other-Kens eyes were completely black; not even the slightest hint of white was visible. His back arched and the teen shifted into a crouch. Muscles Davis hadn't noticed before rippled beneath the skin left bare by Other- Ken's skimpy silk shirt and his tight leather pants.  
  
"Get ready, Miyako" hissed Sedra. The woman nodded. A second later Other- Ken leapt to the side.  
  
Davis gaped in shock, nothing could move that fast! Other-Ken movements flowed like liquid; each action preformed in the uncaring perfection that you see with the big cats on the Discovery Channel. And he was heading right for the door.  
  
"Now!" Cried Sedra and Miyako thrust her hand forward, crackling blue/white lightning tore through the air, leaving a sharp tangy scent in its wake. Growling Other-Ken dodged aside just in time to avoid the deadly energy, his black eyes focusing on Miyako, burning with untamed blood lust.  
  
"How did she-?"  
  
The androgynous pair nodded to each other then rushed at their friend. Other-Ken bared his now sharper-than-normal teeth and flexed his hands, hard glossy black claws, each an inch long were unsheathed from barely visible slits in his fingertips. With a growl that made the hairs on Davis' arms stand on end he ran to meet the attacking duo, his clawed hand raised for the first strike.  
  
Davis clenched his teeth, not really understanding what was going on, but he could tell that Other-Ken was definitely faster than the two.  
  
Koushiro took the first slash on his upper arm, twisting to avoid the razor- sharp claws; the blunette's palm connected with his shoulder and sent the redhead sliding across the polished marble floor by the sheer force behind it. Miyako had been right beside her partner and her crackling, electrically charged fist caught Other-Ken in the sternum and he was flung back hard against a wall.  
  
Davis gagged at the smell of burnt flesh and melted silk that hung heavy in the air and invaded his nostrils.  
  
"Koushiro? Are you all right?" Asked the woman shifting into a fighting stance, never taking her eyes off her opponent.  
  
The longhaired man staggered to his feet, panting from pain and clutching at his shoulder. "I'm fine, it's only dislocated." His voice, though pained was still whisper soft.  
  
"Thank God." She smiled over her shoulder at him for a moment. "You're not allowed to die, remember?" The redhead nodded and her attention was drawn back to the wall by movement.  
  
Other-Ken had struggled into a crouch and sent his opponent an open mouthed snarl. He must have bitten his tongue at some point and his sharp teeth were discoloured from blood, a trickle of saliva and blood trailed from his lips and hung in a thick strand from his chin.  
  
On his heaving chest was the thing that had made Davis gag. It was a burn the size of an open palm; the skin had been blistered and cracked. A horrible mix of shiny bloodless pink and sickly yellow discoloured the wound; around the edge of the burn the silk of Other-Kens shirt had melted and fused it's self to his chest.  
  
"Fuck, I'm sorry Ken. But, this is for your own good." Whispered Miyako, taking a cautious step forwards.  
  
The wounded teen sprung from his crouch lashing out at the young woman, only this time he was a lot slower.  
  
Miyako easily blocked his slashes and retaliated by hitting him in his damaged chest, this time with no electricity.  
  
"Stop." Whispered Davis softly, tears welling in his eyes at Ken's pained howl.  
  
A coiled fist slammed into the blunette's face, bringing a fresh wave of blood splashing from his mouth as a pointed canine tore open his own lip. He fell to his knees but recovered quickly, steely sinew and corded muscle launching him into his opponent's stomach, sending them both sprawling.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Other-Ken caught Miyako's right wrist and squeezed, his cruel talons digging into her flesh. There was a sickening crunch and she screamed. The woman managed to wrap her other hand around his throat and sent out another electrical attack.  
  
Other-Kens choked cries echoed in Davis' ears as he watched the older version of his best friend twitch and jerk helplessly on the ground, his face gruesomely twisted by pain.  
  
"STOP!!!" Davis shouted and miraculously Miyako released Other-Ken. The boy tore away from Sedra and rushed to the wild blunettes side. "Ken? Ken? Are you okay?" He reached out and gently rolled him over.  
  
Other-Ken's dark eyes were lidded wearily and he whimpered as he twitched uncontrollably in the after affects of the electricity that had ravaged his body.  
  
Being careful of his wound, Davis gently shifted Other-Ken so he could be supported against the younger boys chest. He murmured calming nonsense to the distressed teen and stroked his hair soothingly. Slowly the wild Digidestined relaxed and an odd rumbling noise escaping Other-Kens parted, bloody lips.  
  
Davis blinked in surprise.  
  
Was he. purring???  
  
"Damn. Where'd Jyou go?" Sedra looked over at her girlfriend. "Hika-chan, find him, quick."  
  
The leggy teen nodded and raced down the corridor.  
  
"Are you two okay?" asked the Digidestined leader, her tone clipped and strong. "Damage report."  
  
"Just a sec, he only dislocated my shoulder." Koushiro gritted his teeth and yanked at his injured arm. "Shit!" He growled.  
  
"Here." Sedra grabbed his upper arm and pushed on it; there was a wet popping noise.  
  
"Fuck! God, I swear that hurts more to set than it does having it pulled out." Koushiro wiped some sweat off his face. "Thanks Sedra." He turned his dark concerned eyes on Miyako; she was still sitting on the floor cradling her injured hand to her chest. "How about you, love? That didn't sound good earlier."  
  
"I think he broke it."  
  
Sedra frowned as she eyed the deep gouges in her wrist. "Are you feeling okay? He didn't."  
  
The younger teen shook her head. "He doesn't use his poison unless someone's trying to kill. You know who."  
  
"What'd you do to Ken?" Demanded Davis, angry that they didn't seem to care that their fellow Digidestined lay, bleeding from the wounds they'd given him. "What was that lightning stuff?"  
  
All three looked up at the fuming boy. "Calm down Davis, we had to do it. If we hadn't he would have gone running off to the K Labs and gotten captured or killed. The lightning you saw is Miyako's DSP."  
  
"DSP?"  
  
Sedra rolled her eyes, looking slightly embarrassed. "Dark Spore Power. We couldn't think of a better name for it. She has Electrokinisis, which means she can make and control electricity."  
  
"Oh," Davis looked thoughtful. "Like you seeing into the future cause of your Dark Spore?" Sedra nodded. "Does Izzy have DSP?"  
  
Koushiro nodded. "I have Cyface, the ability to interface with computers using my mind."  
  
Davis nodded and turned his attention back to Other-Ken, tenderly trailing his fingers over the older teens scarred cheekbone. "Do you think he'll be okay? I mean, he's from a different dimension then me, and he's been all coming on to me or something, but. he's still my best friend."  
  
"Aw, so cute!" Miyako cooed, then she frowned looking to the other woman for an explanation. "Wait a second, 'best friend'? What does he mean 'best friend'?"  
  
Sedra winced. "Well, in their reality they're not dating, they're only best friends."  
  
"WHAT?! That's. that's just weird!" Shrieked the younger woman.  
  
Koushiro nodded his head in agreement. "It's unnatural."  
  
"Tell me about it." Grumbled their leader. "You should have seen it back in their world. They were all buddy-buddy and the most action we witnessed was a pillow fight!" She snorted in disbelief. "It was all Lee and I could do to keep from freaking out."  
  
"I don't get it." Muttered Miyako shaking her head. "What went wrong?"  
  
"Or perhaps it's what didn't go wrong!" Hypothesised Koushiro, a familiar Izzy note entering his voice.  
  
The look his partner sent his way could have punched through steel walls. "Oh, so you're saying that it's a mistake we ended up together?" Her tone was frosty and promised certain death.  
  
"No! Of corse not!" said the redhead quickly and by wisdom beyond his years, decided not to add anything more to the topic at hand.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"It was so strange." Continued Sedra like nothing had happened. "Like entering the 'Twilight Zone'." The brunette lent closer with a conspiretual whisper. "I think they're all supposed to be straight!"  
  
Miyako gasped. "No way!" Even Koushiro looked shocked.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Questioned Davis.  
  
The younger woman looked at him incredulously the cleared her throat. "Davy, sweetie. There are eleven Digidestined, right? Only four of those eleven are in heterosexual relationships, and all four of them have some bisexual tendances. The only person in our group who has never had a homosexual experience is Yaleea." Miyako paused reflectively. "But she doesn't count, because she doesn't have a sexuality." She added with a grin.  
  
"I'm not so sure, I always thought there was something going on between Yaleea and Sora before she died. And having the Kaizer chasing after you for five years is enough to turn anyone off guys." Again the redhead was silenced by his girlfriend.  
  
"Koushiro." He shrank back. "You're BRILLIENT!!! Oh my God, why didn't we see it before?" She clasped her hands over her heart. "Yes! That's it, Sora was her one and only. Sedra! You're supposed to be our leader, you should have noticed something as important as that!"  
  
The brunette looked properly ashamed of herself.  
  
Miyako sighed happily. "New gossip at last! And completely open to idle speculation too! What happened to the good old days where there was always at least one relationship hanging in the balance? I hate happy couples!" she pouted. "If I could convince Koushiro to seduce Jyou again do you think we could gossip about it."  
  
The redhead paled. "I was drunk!" He defended.  
  
"Been there, done that." Dismissed Sedra.  
  
Koushiro relaxed.  
  
"How about Osamu? I know he's bi, he's just in denial. Jun could help." Countered Miyako.  
  
The little brunette grinned and the man began to sweat. "What about if we hook him up with his alterant self?"  
  
Both Davis and Koushiro choked.  
  
"Yeah? That would also solve the whole unified straight thing too." Agreed the younger woman.  
  
"Ah, you know what?" Davis blanched as all attention was focused on him. "I reckon Tai has a thing for Matt. Or maybe vice versa. They could even be secretly dating!"  
  
Sedra smiled. "Davis. Welcome to the Grape Vine."  
  
Miyako looked confused. "Who's Matt and Tai?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Jyou shook the younger blonde's hand. "Well it was nice to meet you. er, young Takeru.  
  
TK smiled. "Just TK will do. It was nice talking to you too."  
  
The taller Joe put his hand on the doorknob. "Bye Lee, see you two at lunch."  
  
Just at that moment the door was flung open and hit Jyou square in the face. "Jyou! We need. your help-" The teenager trailed off as she stared at the now seated man who was clutching his face in pain. "Um. Are you okay?"  
  
"Ouch! Hikari, haven't you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Sorry but we need to hurry. Ken's been injured." The decidedly leggy teen helped him from the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Demanded Yaleea.  
  
"He went Feral again. Miya and Shiro had to stop him from leaving."  
  
TK didn't understand what was going on. Hadn't Davis gone to see this dimensions Ken? Did this mean that Davis was in trouble? Or was their Ken in trouble? And was this really Kari?  
  
Damn, he was confusing himself. Alternate Universes suck.  
  
"How bad was it?" Asked Jyou.  
  
Hikari looked worried. "I'm not sure, not fatal but still pretty bad. Miya got a bit scratched up, but he didn't use hi venom."  
  
"Alright, let's go." Said the blue haired man. "I guess Mimi will have to wait."  
  
"We're coming to." Added Lee. "Come on TK."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"If this door isn't open in five seconds, you'll find yourself fighting in the Arena!"  
  
The terrified security guard had it open in two.  
  
Dark peach lips twisted into a smirking pout. "Oh, too slow!" He said mock sympathetically and he snapped his gloved fingers.  
  
All of his personal guards came immediately to attention. "Sir?"  
  
"Take this man to the Arena, I want him fighting for my amusement before sundown."  
  
"Yes Sir!" They all chorused and the unfortunate man was dragged away, screaming that he had a wife and two kids to feed.  
  
"Fools." He muttered, stepping into the brightly-lit room.  
  
The Room was bare save for a single steel table with a sheet draped across it. Strapped down to the table was a teenager of approximately eighteen years. His skin was a dark tanned gold, his mahogany red hair was wild and untamed save for a small thin plait that began at the base of his skull and formed a single coil on the steel table.  
  
The sheet was torn away to reveal a well-toned body that was covered in a number of varying injuries that were already partially healed; but that was only to be expected.  
  
A leather encased finger trailed down the unconscious teens chest and circled a small tattoo on the inside of his hip. It was three symbols all interlocked, forming one.  
  
A cold smile twitched the corners of his mouth.  
  
The crests of Courage, Friendship and Kindness.  
  
It had been a while since he'd seen those.  
  
His hand stroked down a lean thigh and he chuckled. "Well Motomiya? How are you enjoying my hospitality?"  
  
Naturally there was no answer.  
  
He laughed again and touched two fingers to his temple. "And how about you? Is this what you're looking for, Tachikawa?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
In the Temple garden of the Ichijouji Manor Mimi and Iori jerked apart, quickly releasing any remaining energy of their joint effort to scout out the K Lab.  
  
The aqua haired woman was shivering uncontrollably rubbing at her arms trying to drive away the chill from sinking into the mind of their enemy.  
  
Iori felt similarly affected but refused to show it. "He couldn't have possibly known we were there. It's impossible!"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "This is bad. The Kaizer has Daisuke, who knows what that monster will do to him."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I've got to talk to Sedra, were still so unorganised. But I think we should start training the new recruits as soon as possible. We're going to need all the help we can get."  
  
The brunette frowned. "And even then it still might not bee enough."  
End Chapter three  
  
*Wipes sweat from face* Phew! Made it. Well tell me what you think; especially the fight scene, it was my first and I spent ages on it. What do you all think about the new characters? Is anyone lost? Got some questions? Review, don't make me beg. I've put a lot of time and effort into this fic (even if it doesn't seem like it) and I'm also trying to write the prequel "The Digital Wars." It starts out with them being pretty much like the original Digidestined and follows them through the six years up to "Silver Lining". Anyone interested?  
Vainamoinen: That's a very good question and I almost had a heart attack when I read your review ("Oh my God! Someone noticed! What do I do?"). The real reason is that there are too many characters already and I was feeling lazy. The reason I came up with will appear in a flash back next chapter.  
  
Sorry if I left anyone's questions out, just flame me or something.  
  
Next Chapter: More Kaizer Taichi, serious Sedra, plans and lunch. 


End file.
